A Royal Pardon
by Threaded Needles
Summary: Flynn Rider obviously took the crown. He might've sold it or lost it in a game of cards- she didn't know. All she knew was she hated him for making a fool out of her. Eventual Flynn/Rapunzel
1. Chapter 1

"I love the sun festival," Rapunzel said, twirling in her purple gown. Her long hair had been braided with colorful flowers, and at the top her maids had placed her crown.

"Yes," Her father chuckled. "Try not to get into too much trouble."

She stopped stooping, erecting her spine so she stood her full height. One of the maids rushed over with a pin in hand. When it was safely attached to her dress, she glanced down at the glittering piece of gold shaped into a sun. "Okay, I'm ready."

The weather was warm and crisp, the sun a gentle orb in the sky. Rapunzel danced and sang while walking towards the festivities. She grabbed her fathers' hand, pulling him with her where several people were dancing in form around a mosaic of the sun. "Maybe I could get some chalk and draw for the children," She said aloud to him. "They'd like that, don't you think?"

"Of course, my little flower," He said, and she ripped herself away from the dancing and music, leaving him with a chubby villager. She ran to the place where the children were scribbling with chalks and charcoal, and she eagerly found the colors she wanted.

Finding a big enough canvas on the road was easy, except on her rush to get over to it, she bumped into someone, her drawing utensils flying. She started to grab them, but the man she'd bumped into stooped first to collect the broken fragments of purples and yellows.

"I'm very sorry," She said, chewing her lip. He looked up at her, holding the shattered pieces.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, /princess/," He said, voice charming and kind. His brown eyes drifted across her body, stopping at her eyes. He stooped slightly this time, grabbing her hand and kissing it. She always thought it felt a little degrading, but she let him. "Again, I'm sorry, my princess."

She smiled, watching him leave. He seemed very nice and was definitely handsome. She looked at the broken pieces of chalk, bending down to start on the picture.

She did so in silence for several minutes, listening to the thud of feet and the melodies of the music. She let her imagination wander free, imagining what it'd be like to dance with the stranger.

"Rapunzel," Her father said, joining her. She figured the dance must've finished and he had had enough. She added a pronounced line to the sun she was drawing.

"Yes?" She asked. She felt a little tingly after talking to the stranger.

"Did you set your crown down?"

A rush of panic flooded through her. Her crown? She'd had it on seconds ago- hadn't she? Unless it'd fallen off when the chalk had scattered. She rushed back over to the area, frantically searching for a glint of the finely woven gold and jewels. She let out a heavy sigh, finding no sign of it.

She hadn't set it down-

She remembered the stranger. It was hard to think someone would just swipe it like that. And he'd seemed so nice.

"Rapunzel? Flower?"

She walked back over to the half completed drawing. "I think a man stole it."

"A man?" He asked, frowning. "What did he look like?"

She described him the best she could- leaving out the part about dreamy chocolate brown eyes- until her father hummed for her to stop.

"Rider. I'll send out word for the guards to look for him."

Her father had several guards go look for 'Rider' while they enjoyed the rest of the festivities. By dusk though, when everyone was starting to go home, cold wind blowing across the sea, it still hadn't turned up.

He set out a notice saying her crown had been lost, and anyone who found it would be rewarded handsomely. She hoped it had just fallen in the grass while she had been dancing, not wanting to believe the nice stranger had tricked her and stole from her. But by the end of the next day, with no sign of Rider and the crown still missing, she faced her only option.

Flynn Rider obviously took the crown. He might've sold it or lost it in a game of cards- she didn't know. All she knew was she hated him for making a fool out of her.

A few days before her eighteenth birthday, she was being fitted for her celebration dress. It was pink with lace. She absolutely loved it, twirling for the seamstress and in front of the mirror, humming a tune. During that certain session of fitting, a maid showed up and requested her in the garden.

She didn't think much of it. Probably just picking out the correct colors to match her dress better. So she stepped carefully out into the hot garden, fully dressed in the gown.

The maid was holding a bouquet of flowers farther off so she started to cross the well cared for garden.

Before she can make it though, something smashes against her head, and everything goes black around her.

When she finally opened her eyes, shying away from the harsh light, she was surprised to be moving. And surrounded by beautiful and expensive items. She seemed to be closed in, so she busied herself by looking at the stuff.

Most of the stuff seemed extremely valuable, except one thing which seemed to not belong at all. It was a worn out leather satchel with the initials E.F. starting to wear out. She grabbed it and flipped it open.

/Her crown/.

She put her crown on quickly, glad to have finally found it. She hadn't thought Flynn'd keep it that long. She looked at the initials again, and frowned. Flynn must've stolen the satchel from some poor soul.

She put it aside, looking through more items. Pearl barettes, antique plates, and ruby pendant were a couple of things she found before everything jostled to a stop. She lurched into clothing, listening to loud scuffling outside of the wagon. After a couple of minutes the back opened and she picked up the nearest thing to use for a weapon.

"Hi, princess."

She lifted the heavy kitchen utensil, swinging at him and his stupid pretty face. She was aiming for a black eye, at least.

"Jesus," He said, gripping onto the side of his face. An angry red mark was already surfacing and when she lifted it again to hit him again, he grabbed it and flung it out of her reach.

"I'm just getting my thing that was stolen," He said, not even looking at the expensive jewels or the fact that she had her crown back on. He grabbed the leather satchel, throwing it over one shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me-"

"You can't just leave me here," She protested, moving out before he could close her in again.

"I can't?" He asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes. His eyes looped up to where her crown was and he frowned.

"No, you can't. If you left a princess to die, you'd be committing quite the crime," She said. Though at this point nothing would point to him, but rather the unconscious men slumped who were previously driving.

Thankfully, Flynn didn't ponder her obvious loopholes. "What's in it for me?"

"Name your price." She doubted he'd want anything she couldn't give him. He probably wanted petty things like gold and diamonds. And that she could give.

"A royal pardon; a clean slate."

She laughed. "No."

"Ah. Well. Have fun with the wolves tonight," He said, walking off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who'd you steal it from?"

Flynn looked back at her, one eyebrow raised in confusion. He stopped to let her finish catching up.

"The satchel."

"It's mine," He said simply, continuing on the walk. She quickened her pace to keep up with him.

"No way, the initials are E and F-"

"It was a gift, the person messed it up."

She frowned, lifting her dress and petticoats to be able to walk faster. "Who messes up someone's name that bad?"

"You know, I liked it better when you hated me. Let's go back to that."

Rapunzel sighed, jumping over a log that Flynn had cleared easily. "I'm pretty sure you stole it."

"I steal a lot of things," He said. "This wasn't one of them."

"Well then why are the initials wrong-"

He sighed, rubbing his temples. "Why are you still following me."

"You're taking me back to the castle," She said matter-of-factly.

"I'm not going to the castle." He stomped through a creak, Rapunzel hesitantly following and hating how dirt and grass clung to her shoes.

"You have to-"

Flynn stopped suddenly, and she smacked into him. "Look, princess-"

"Rapunzel."

He blinked. "Ghezuheit."

She looked at him puzzlingly before bounding forward and grabbing onto his arm, trying to pull on him. She barely budged him, and he kept walking like she wasn't there. "Take me home."

"Grant me my pardon."

She grit her teeth. "Fine. But take me right home."

"You do realize walking takes time, right?" He asked, still carrying her. "Like, probably three days or something."

She dropped back onto the ground. "Three days?! What will I eat- or sleep- or use the bathroom?"

"The forest is your home now," He said, grinning at her.

No wonder he smelled.

"Okay, well I'm hungry and I'm not eating those berries because you might be trying to poison me."

Flynn frowned. "This isn't exactly a five star restaurant, princess."

"You don't have any food?

"I expected to be going right home."

Rapunzel decided to just stay quiet and follow Flynn, thinking maybe if they focused on just getting home they'd get there faster. Unfortunately, by sunset she was still looking at similar trees and moss and flowers, dragging her feet. She felt like she was going to expire from lack of food- who knew how long it'd been since she last ate.

Taking one last heavy step, she collapsed onto the ground. Even that felt like the warmest, coziest bed.

"Giving up already? Did you know the human body can go over a week without eating-"

"Shut up," She mumbled, stomach rumbling.

"Well, I know a place, but it isn't exactly princess friendly."

An indefinable amount of time later, she was standing in front of what seemed to be an inn/restaurant with poor upkeep. Flynn had thankfully taken pity on her and carried her there ("I'm sick of hearing you whine").

The inside wasn't much nicer.

It had other travelers, sure. Most of them seemed in worse condition then Flynn was, dirt under fingernails, overgrown facial hair tangled.

She hoped one of them recognized her as the princess and offered better accomadations, but instead was offered a bowl of various nuts and cheese.

She ate most of it, letting Flynn pick out a few almonds and cashews for himself before he went to the front to ask about rooms.

She promised she had money, but the best she could find were a couple of gold coins to weight her dress. The man sneered at her attempt to hustle them, and no matter how much she promised she knew the King and she'd return with more money, he threw them in a tiny one bed room and mice holes.

Taking a long look at the room, she took a long deep sigh. "Well, have fun on the floor."

The musty bed and quilt looked better than the hard floors and probably sleeping with mice.

Unfortunately, Flynn didn't have the same plan in mind. He pushed her off the matress. "You can share or /you/ can sleep on the floor."

She really didn't want to sleep on the floor, so she crawled on with Flynn, inching as far away from him as possible and tucking a pillow neatly between her head and shoulder. The bed only had the quilt, so she tugged a enough to cover herself, screwing her eyes shut and trying to fall asleep.

After a couple of minutes it became apparent that she wasn't going to be able to sleep on the rock of mattress. She tried shifting, but it didn't seem to help any. She was awake and annoyed.

"Are you awake?"

She flipped over to look at Flynn who was staring at her, blanket draped over his body loosely.

"Yeah."

"Why not?" He asked, keeping his voice soft.

"I've never shared a bed," She replied, blushing. Last she had was when she hid under her fathers' covers during a thunderstorm. When she heard the servants whispering about her childish acts, she practically glued herself to her bed.

He laughed. "I have plenty of times, it's no big deal."

She rolled her eyes at his disgusting habits, flipping her pillow over so she could go back to ignoring him.

"I grew up in an orphanage. I had to share a bed a lot."

She looked at him, squinting this time. "Really?"

"Yeah. Sometimes there'd be too many kids and so I'd let the younger ones share with me."

She smiled. "Did one of them make your satchel?"

"Before I left, yeah," He said. "And... the initials aren't messed up."

"They aren't?"

"Nah. I was born named Eugene Fitzherbert. Just... don't tell anyone, okay?"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

They spent a lot of the night talking. She hadn't meant to but he had fascinating stories and seemed nice and genuinely interested in her, unlike the people at the castle who were obligated to listen.

By the time she was finally drifting off into sleep, eyes heavy and she's nodding sleepily to every word he says, she feels cold so she scoots in a bit to cover up more.

When she woke up, blinking angrily at the sun, she realized she was tangled up with Flynn, head pressed against his chest and his arms around her, their legs mingled together.


	3. Chapter 3

She tried to kick herself away from Flynn, rolling back a safe distance away until she was teetering on the edge of the bed. He was still sleeping peacefully, but his arm was outstretched, fingers grazing her body, and with one final push she tumbled off the bed with a loud crash, skirt flying over her head.

"Princess-"

She froze, scrabbling to untangle the dress from her head. She yanked it down, trying to smooth it down. He looked at her blearily, eyes squinted to look through sleep. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine... Eugene."

He frowned, flopping back down to sleep.

She looked at him, wondering if he noticed or if maybe he didn't care.

Later on when they finally left, after she got bored enough to shake Flynn awake, the man gave them a loaf of bread for the travel. The walk was as dull as the day before except she was too embarrassed to look a Flynn because she was pretty sure he saw her underwear and that was mortifying.

The walk was really awkward without talking to him, so she rubbed her sweaty hands against her dress, opened her mouth to say something and-

"By the way, nice panties."

Goddamnit. Her voice was tiny and was barely able to push it out into the air. "I, uhm, thanks."

"Sorry," He said, tucking his hands in his pockets. "It was just getting, uh, awkward."

She didn't tell him he made it worse. She just nodded.

"So, uhm, what are you going to do when you get home?"

"Dance. Sing. Maybe paint," She listed off, twirling in her dress. It started to lose it's color a bit, and was more of a dusty rose with tarnishes and tatters.

"Life of a princess, huh?" He asked, digging under one of his fingernails. "Don't you want to know what it's like to be free?"

The thought had occurred to her over and over again throughout the years, but when she saw civilians struggle with day to day life she thanked the lord for the life she had and thought no more of it. "I'm free right now."

"No you're not," He said, stopping. "You can't make your own decisions or do whatever you want."

"Yes I could..." She trailed off lamely.

"Like...?"

She thought for a second, tapping her chin. She grabbed onto his hands, surprised by how big they were compared to hers, and spun him around with her.

"What are you doing?"

"Dancing," She said, placing his hands correctly on her body. "Now, it's normal for a man to ask a woman to dance- especially royalty- but for you I'll make an exception- Eugene, please lead."

Flynn raised an eyebrow, awkwardly pulling and pushing her with a four step dance. Rapunzel hummed a tune, smiling.

They kept up the stiff dance for several minutes, until she stopped the vibrations in her throat, signaling the end.

"That was pretty fun, right?" She asked, combing her fingers through her hair. It felt slimy and brittle with every pass so she stopped.

"I'm not really that great at dancing," He admitted.

"It takes practice," She informed him, taking his hands again. They were warm and firm around hers.

They stood like that for a couple of minutes, just looking at each other and she couldn't believe how comfortable she was feeling around him, warm and giddy feelings racing through her veins and pooling in her stomach.

And then Flynn kissed her. Not the way her father did, with a little peck of his lips against the top of her head or her cheek, but a gentle and hesitant press of lips together, and so very comforting.

And so very, very wrong.

Rapunzel ripped away from the kiss, gasping into the air and covering her mouth with her hand, already trying to scribble over the moment with things she could actually mention at the castle- picking wildflowers, climbing the trees with Flynn.

"I'm sorry," Flynn said and she's sure that's the third time he's said it that day.

The tread resumed to the awkward silence it had been before, with a new variable: a change in scenery.

Things were looking less like the forest, and more like the brick paths that's been laid out for travelers. Far off she could see the bridge, stores, and dotting the horizon, the castle.

The closer they got to the Kingdom, the darker it seemed to get so before they even crossed the bridge, Flynn suggested they rest for the night.

She couldn't disagree with that. Sleep was clouding her eyes already and the castle was still a half-day walk away. So, she helped him find wood to build a fire, both of them figuring having a roaring flame would take the edge off the cold setting in.

It didn't help much, even once it was cackling and two feet high the most it did was send too-hot shivers through her body whenever she got close to it.

She tried finding a comfortable medium around the flame, however at best was still unable to get comfortable enough to fall asleep, much less stop her teeth from chattering.

"You, uh, wanna huddle for warmth?" Flynn asked, rubbing his neck like she was going to harshly reject him like she had so many times before.

At that point there wasn't many other options so she got up and let Flynn's larger body hold her, warmth quickly enveloping her body.

After she was warm enough, she slid her arms out to encase him in her embrace as well, no matter how much it stung her fingers with icy pricks.

They held the position for a while, sometimes Flynn rocking their bodies back and forth slightly to keep blood flowing, but other that everything was still.

"You get your pardon tomorrow," She said, humming thoughtfully.

"Yup."

"What are you going to do with it?"

He shrugged. "Maybe move back into the Kingdom."

"We could see each other a lot more often then! Hey, you could work at the castle-" She cut herself off when she realized he wasn't even listening. "I'm turning eighteen tomorrow."

"Always a good year," Flynn agreed. "I assume for a princess though it's different?"

"I get to start meeting suitors for marriage." She sighed. "I wish I could just marry who I wanted to."

"Who do you want to marry?"

She looked at him for a long second before shaking her head. "It doesn't matter."

He rubbed her shoulder soothingly and again his lips pressed against hers, more comforting and warm and love, except this time she didn't pull away.


	4. Chapter 4

Her night was fitful, dreams she could barely remember and a deep cold in her bones, and waking up more than a couple of times because she was more than a little afraid that someone was going to find her and Flynn tangled up together, her head resting against his chest.

When the sun finally started peaking up from the horizon, warm colors of pink, yellow, and splotches of purples, she nudged Flynn awake.

It took him a while to fully be awake, like he was accustomed to the same black sludge the servants drank in the morning. When he finally was they started crossing the bridge. It was a lengthy process, and to make it go faster they asked each other questions about themselves.

She felt like all her answers were bland, and she could practically hear Flynn laughing. She'd done nothing and hadn't attempted anything- not like him.

Flynn wove stories of charm and scenery and wonderful people. Aside from enough crimes to have him beheaded ten times, she found herself falling more and more in love with him.

It felt like being swallowed into a black hole, but the black hole was filled with smiles and giggles and warmth and happiness rushing through her body until she was dizzy just standing next to him.

By the time they reached the village, there were posters of Flynn /everywhere/. At first look they were perfect. On closer inspection, she noticed that his nose was messed up.

"Who makes these?" He asked, looking at it with a frown.

"I made a couple." She giggled, looking at his disgusting look.

"Why'd you draw my nose wrong?"

"I saw you for like ten seconds," She defended, strolling through the streets. Vendors were starting to set up their stands, and she was reminded of how hungry she was. "How long will it take to get to the castle?"

"About half a day." He shrugged, hands in pockets as he led the way. "That eager to get home?"

"Actually," She started, then clamped her mouth shut because Flynn would just laugh at her._ I'm in love with you. Let's just leave._

Because obviously she wasn't in love with Flynn. He was a thief for crying out loud! He took her crown! She was infatuated... or loved his charm and good looks.

"-Yeah, I'm ready to be home."

"Okay, well let's keep going then," He said, adjusting his satchel. She grabbed onto his hand so they didn't get lost in the throng of people. His hand was warm and rough, and she loved the feeling. "Well, actually, do you know which way to go?"

"Straight ahead," She said, looking at the gaping mouths of people. She didn't know why they were- maybe because of her ragged appearance, or Flynn strolling through the kingdom like he owned it, or them holding hands.

"Follow the yellow brick road?" He asked cheekily. She glanced at the bricks, confused. They were brown.

They continued the walk through the streets, ignoring the way people looked at her. The first sign of the castle was the gardens- trimmed hedges and roses and fountains that depicted angels pouring water out of buckets.

It took another ten minutes of walking to get to the gates.

She opened them with the help of Flynn, and you never realize how heavy they are when ten servants are doing your job for you.

A guard came running up, noticing them from afar. "Your highness!"

Rapunzel sighed, glad to finally hear someone's voice aside from Flynn's. The guard, however, stuttered to a stop, mouth open at the thief.

"Hello?"

He resumed his normal position. "I will inform your father you have returned."

Her and Flynn were in front of her father before she could think clearly, head still dizzy from being back in such grandeur, and hand still clinging greedily to Flynn's.

"Why is he not in shackles?"

She almost said something rude, but refrained from it, making sure to withdraw her hand away from him. "Eu- uh, I mean, _Flynn_ escorted me home after I was kidnapped."

"He wasn't the kidnapper?"

"No. He was a victim, like me, of the thieves and agreed to take me home in exchange for a royal pardon."

Her father raised an eyebrow, refraining from snorting like she had. "He should be lucky he gets to leave with his head on his shoulders."

"But- I promised him-"

Her father waved his hand in dismissal. Guards grabbed Flynn and two started her escort to her room.

Once she was safely in her room, she laid back on her bed, mind reeling. She was glad to be home. More than glad, really- elated. But at the same time her entire body was aching from not having Flynn at her side.

She pushed the thoughts away, reminding herself that she did _not_ care about Flynn, and picked up a half finished painting and adjusting it on an easel near the window so she could paint the view. She did it quietly, focused on how the leaves reflected the sunlight when she heard cussing, banging and footsteps outside. She glanced down, surprised to see several guards using all their might to throw Flynn out.

When they finally accomplished their task, they closed the doors and locked them. She sighed, watching Flynn walk off. He turned around angrily and before she knew what she was doing, her hand shot up to wave to him.

He smiled and waved back.

"I'll see you tonight," He mouthed, and she had to strain to see it. When he turned back to exit, she went back to her painting, excitement coursing through her veins.

She had a date with Flynn Rider.


End file.
